Addicted to Love
by zunaira ghazal
Summary: How hard can it be to raise three kids...? Sequel to Misunderstanding!
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted to Love**

**by rainbow spell**

**(sequel to Misunderstanding)**

**It's not your mistake if you can't read the eyes which cheat you if you cant read the eyes which care for you...~ Shakespeare**

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

Cast in a gosamir silk gown, a veil of white net covering her leaf green eyes, she walked down the Isle, both arms linked with her brother's. her gait was slow, posture defined...and today, Haruno Sakura was probably the happiest woman on earth.

He watched as the blond next to him blabbered on and on, carrying out a monolouge about what he like to call 'Uzumaki's Rules For a Happy Married Life'. The sentimental music made everyone emotional. He watched as the two ladies (a red head and a raven woman) in the fron row were trying to conceal their tears of joy from a facinated raven haired green eyed boy. A small curve of his thin lips showed just how today...Uchiha Sasuke was probably the happiest man on earth.

She barely resisted the urge to ogle, as her eyes landed on her lover. her grip on the bunch of white roses she was holding slackened. she resisted the urge to run down to altar into his arms. His face was complacent, and she decided she needed to act prudent.

The blond next to him stopped his Yammering, the guests turned around in their seats and Uchiha Sasuke's breath almost hitched in his throat. Walking down the isle, both her arms entwined with her brothers was Haruno Sakura. Slowly, like a stream making its way through the mountains, she reached him...and he couldn't take his eyes off the priest started yammering about love, life...and things he didnt really care about. Uchiha Sasuke was an intense man. he always got what he wanted, and he had a feeling he knew much more about love than the yammering geezer. Onyx clashed with green, and everything froze. the murmuring breaths of the crowd, the ceasless yammering of the priest, the quiet sobs of the ladies...everything. Just him...and her...

He faintly heard the priest say "Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura as you lawfuully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said without the faintest hint of hesitation.

"And do you Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband?" he turned to her.

"I do." She said just as surely as he had.

The priest smiled. "I hereby declare you man, and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He raised the veil and slowly leaned forward. their lips connected, and in that instant started...a brand new life for them...their own fairy tale...their very own happily ever after...

**TBC**

**Just a stupid prologue…leave a review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Addicted To Love**

**by rainbow spell**

**Promises and frnz are like snowballs. Its easy to make them but too difficult to keep them…**

**.a.**

**~X*~Chapter one~*X~**

**Addicted- Enrique Iglisias**

**.a.**

Viridian eyes squinted open as the suns rays poured into the room. It was after a moment that she realized that her legs were tangled with someone else's and that there were _three_ arms around her waist! Panic started bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Apparently she was staring at a grey ceiling. But as far as she remembered, the ceiling in her room was maroon…wasn't it…? Sasori-onii couldn't have repainted it all in a day…

Gathering every ounce of self-respect and energy in her, she turned to her right. and froze. There, right beside her, lying in all his pretty glory was…Sasuke! How did _he_ get in _her_ house! And he looked so pretty.-and dare she say- sexy, with his hair all tousled and face all peaceful… no! no no no! She wasn't supposed to think that! He was the enemy! He betrayed her and left her and her precious Dai-chan and went of kissing that stupid whore Karin! The third arm around her waist shifted a little. Her head snapped to her left…and she almost squealed at the sight of her Dai-chan!

…but what was he doing there…wasn't he supposed to be in his room…

_And why was her ceiling grey damnit! _

She closed her eyes tight, hoping she would snap out of the dream. Upon opening her eyes a second time she found that…nothing had changed. She looked around the room again only to find her walls navy blue. What the hell! Panic started rising like bile in her throat and then…yesterdays memories came back to her.

…now this was going to get some getting used to…

She breathed a sigh of relief and made herself comfortable in between the two most precious people to her. After a moment of staring at the ceiling she turned to Sasuke. He was the same… dark raven hair which gave shades of navy blue in light, the same smoky unreadable eyes…her heart gave one helpless spin and landed with a thud. She freed one arm from the tangle and bought the hand to cares his cheek. She stared at him for a while and then slowly leaned forward and very, very softly placed her lips on his cheek. She leaned back after a moment and stared at him for another moment when her gaze landed on the clock…and she was mighty freaked out!

7:30 am

Daisuke was supposed to be in school in half an hour! And Sasuke was supposed to go to office in an hour! As gently as she could, she untangled herself from the mess and dashed to the wash. Hastily brushing her teeth with vigor she ran down to Daisuke, lowered herself on the bed and gently patted him.

"Dai-chan, wake up! School! You have to go to school!" she whispered urgently. Daisuke shifted a little and then cracked his eyes open, closed them again and then squinted them open. What the hell! Why was his Ma waking him up! Were there robbers in the house and she wanted him to get rid of them! Still bleary eyed he listened more carefully.

"Come on Dai-chan! You have twenty-five minutes! School!"

And then Daisuke was on red alert. Robbers, he could handle. A day of missing school! No ways! He scrambled out of the sheets…and fell down. How _disgraceful_! And then his Ma scooped him up in her arms and ran towards the washroom. Okay, maybe falling over wasn't that bad…

But then she sat him on the edge of the huge basin, hastily applied some toothpaste on a tooth brush and shoved it in his mouth! He gagged a little before brushing his teeth vigorously. His Ma was making the water in the bath-tub moderate. He swiftly rinsed his mouth and jumped down from the basin.

"Quick Dai-chan! You have five minutes! I'll go and prepare breakfast!" that said, she dashed out. After a moment she came back and said "Your uniform is on the bed." And then she again dashed out. He sighed and made his way to the tub. Today was NOT turning out well…

.a.

Sakura pulled out a suitcase from the cupboard, opened the zipper, threw it open and stashed out all the clothes on the sofa. Finally after much rummaging on her part, she found her baby boys uniform…and it was not pressed. Damnit all! She cursed under her breath, careful not to let anybody –her Dai-chan- hear anything…that he wasn't supposed to hear. How was she going to press the uniform now? She glanced at the clock and her freak-o-meter just rose another few notches.

7:40 am. It read in big bold letters.

Today, she thought, was _not_ turning out well…

Mind still out, she dashed out of the room, ran down a few corridors, turned a few rights and a few lefts…and then ran into Ayame.

"Ayame-chan!" she cried. She had never been happier to see her then right now. Ayame gave her a look, then her eyes went wide and then she took Sakura by the shoulders and started shaking her. "No Sakura-chan! Sasuke did not cheat on you! You don't have to run! I will not let you go!"

Sakura shook her head in dismay…and a little bit of amusement. "No no no Ayame-chan! Dai-chan_"

"What! What happened to Dai-chan! Did he fall of the stairs? God I've been telling Itachi to fix the creaking one for for_ever_ but nooo-o-o…" she cut Sakura off and started ranting.

"Um, Ayame-chan…I just wanted to get Dai-chan's clothes pressed. He's going to be late for school…"

Ayame froze mid sentence, closed her mouth and then with a very determined expression said "Leave it to me Sakura-chan. I'll make sure he's ready in no time." That said, she snatched the uniform from her and dashed out of her sight. Sakura stared after her for a moment, shook her head a little and smiled…and then she remembered that she was on a mission to not make her Dai-chan late for school! And then she dashed to the kitchen.

.a.

Daisuke was extremely pissed when he found out that the towel hanger in the wash was much, _much_ above him! His Ma said he was getting taller damnit! Ugh! And how was he supposed to get out of the wash without a towel? And he was going to be late for school! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ world! He glanced around the wash…and his pretty-pretty eyes (just like his Ma!) landed on a stool. And his life was saved!

.a.

Mikoto was a morning person. And Fugaku was a morning person too.

_Correction_.

Fugaku was a _quiet_ morning person. And henceforth, Mikoto was a _forced_ quiet morning person (why were her babies and husband emotionally handicapped!). And today, (to his _extreme_ surprise) Fugaku was enjoying the noise his Daughter in law was making. See, he was quietly reading the morning newspaper (with Mikoto enjoying her tea) when a flustered looking Sakura entered (crashed!) into the kitchen, kissed him good-morning on the cheek (very daring-he had to admit-), smiled at Mikoto and ran to the fridge. Muttering curses here and there she took out some milk, pored it in a pan and put it on the stove. Then she looked here and there and started tapping her foot on the floor. Fugaku suppressed the urge to actually laugh (-because face it! Uchiha's didn't laugh!-). Mikoto, however did laugh.

"Honey it would be good if you actually lit the stove." she chirped from her chair.

Sakura stared.

And she stared some more.

Then she turned to the stove.

Blinked a few times and then let out a string of curses that even had Fugaku cringing (-very degrading!-). She swiftly grabbed a lighter and lit the stove.

"…what are you doing Sakura-chan…?"

"Dai-chan is going to be late for school. I'm making breakfast. He can eat in the car!"

"Er…there are lots of toasts on the table sweetie…"

Leaf green orbs landed on the posh dining table and Sakura felt pretty stupid. She grabbed a slice, smashed some butter on it and was just about to run back to her room when Ayame appeared in the kitchen…with a neat and tidy Daisuke.

She promptly shoved the slice in his hand and turned to Ayame. "Can you please, please pretty please drop Dai-chan at school!"

"Er…"

"I'll do it!" Mikoto jumped from her chair and before Sakura could say anything…she scooped a grumpy Daisuke in her arms and dashed away.

"…I think mom got it…"

"…yeah…"

"I have to go and wake Itachi up. I'll see you later." That said, Ayame rushed back to her room.

Sakura stood there…and felt Fugaku staring at her…Feeling very, _very_ uncomfortable, she loaded a tray with some toast, butter and jam, smiled at her father-in-law…and high-tailed it out of there…

.a.

Sasuke was having the dream of his life, and he definitely didn't want to wake up. So he was _pretty_ annoyed when someone tried to wake him up. Especially by prodding him. And shaking him too. And whispering in his ear. It was probably his mother waking him up for office. First it was the stupid school…and now it was the stupid office. He decided to ignore the wake-up call and buried his head deeper into the pillow. He could probably use some extra hours of sleep…Soft candle-like fingers brushed through his hair and Sasuke stiffened. That wasn't his mother…

"Sasuke c'mon. You're going to be late." Sakura whispered softly and brushed a hand through his hair again. It felt nice. _He_ felt nice. All warm and…she should probably wake him up…

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke let out a breath. So, it hadn't been a dream…

She watched him softly, with care, with love…so much love that her heart ached…

"Come on baby, you're going to be late…" barely resisting the urge, she leaned down and placed her lips on his head. What she didn't expect was Sasuke caging her beneath him in a flash. Viridian eyes met bottomless jet black.

"Sasuke!" she hissed. He bought a hand to her cheek in return.

"What're you doing…?" this time, her attempt was an itsy bit feebler than before. He brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face.

"…you're going to be late…" she all but squeaked this time. He caressed the side of her face.

"…work…?" she squeaked again. He leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers. He kissed her, and she felt it. His lips softer than his hands. A flock of butterflies rioted in her stomach and stole her breath. Her hands reached for him instinctively. She touched the warm skin of his cheek and kissed back. They broke away from the kiss to breath and his lips scorched their way down her throat. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent. And everything else around her seemed to disappear. Silence reigned for a few moments.

And then…

"Sa-ku-ra." He said, his voice velvety, deep and smooth. Her name rolled off his tongue in such a way that it made her inwardly shudder, as his voice pooled at the base of her brain and sent little shocks down her body. His voice was so deep…familiar…warm…

In that moment she realized he was her safe heaven, her sanctuary, her fortress, her meditation…

"Mmm" she replied weakly. He lifted his face up…and she could see that pompous smirk curl his lips. "Hn. Annoying."

And then he disappeared into the wash leaving a very surprised Sakura. Talk about ruining the moment…

She sighed and got up. She had best prepare his clothes too. She didn't want another scene like Daisuke's. Sauntering towards his cupboard she opened it…and nearly threw a temper tantrum again…

Inside his cupboard were a million suits, a few hundred boxers and a zillion ties _all in_ _black_!…what was she supposed to do…? He didn't have this many black clothes (suits!) before…

Sighing again, she pulled out a black suit and a black tie, slammed the cupboard shut, put the clothes on the table and went to the tray of breakfast she'd managed to find on the dining table. Sitting down on the sofa (-with all her and Daisuke's clothes scattered-), she let out a sigh and leaned her head against the back of the sofa. Life was beautiful. A small smiled curved her lips. And then Sasuke came out of the wash in his almighty glory, yanked the suit from the bed and went into the dressing room. He returned after, what seemed to Sakura, two minutes. She stood up, picked up the tie from the bed and went up to him. Nonchalantly he faced her and she slipped the tie around his neck and began to fasten it. It took her a minute to fix it right and then she let an accomplished smile grace her lips. She managed to take a step back when Sasuke put an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled away barely a few seconds later. She watched him smirk with half lidded eyes. The tenderness in his skin left her staggered and unable to move. And then in a husky, deep, velvety voice, he spoke "I'm the boss. I _can_ be late." And then he was out of the room.

She just stood there for a minute, barely able to register what she'd just heard. And then dragged a hand through her long pink locks. Glancing at the clock she let out a sigh. Now _she_ was late…she had to do something about this…

.a.

Ayaka was fairly surprised when Dr. Haruno walked in late today. She had to cancel three surgeries and now they were pending. But Dr. Haruno didn't seem to care. Infact she was typing away on her computer for five minutes and _ignoring all the calls she was getting on the intercom!_

Then finally, after she got up after five more minutes there was a smile on her face Ayaka had never seen…

.a.

Tsunade threw the paper back on her desk, leaned against her chair and closed her eyes. So, that was it huh? It was bad. But she had to do what was right.

"So you decided to quit huh?"

The room was air conditioned but still, Sakura was sweating like a pig. What if she didn't accept the letter? She couldn't leave her babies just like that! They had to accept it! "Yeah…"

Tsunade opened her eyes and gave her doctor a piercing gaze. She had been offered private practice many times by foreign doctors, but had always refused. This hospital had been her home for quite some time now. She knew why she was throwing away her career just like that. Because of a man. Tsunade was sure her spoiled little brat wouldn't approve of the man. But she didn't had any right to make judgments. She had been proved wrong many times in her life. Right now, she had to do what the girl wanted…

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely!"

Sighing once again she signed her consent and then faced her protégé with a severe gaze. "Alright Haruno. You can quit. But you'll have to see to all your pending patients today and hand them over to the doctors you think capable!"

Sakura sat there with her mouth open, ready to protest. But the look Tsunade gave her made her do otherwise. Well, one last day it was…

.a.

The door creaked open and Sakura's head of pink poked in. It had taken her the whole day to sort things out and she was awfully late. It was almost twelve thirty. Viridian eyes landed on the bed, and she suppressed the urge to squeal. But she had neither the energy nor the heart to wake her babies up. Sasuke and Daisuke were both asleep on the bed looking _so_ adorable, it made her want to eat them! Smiling, she made her way to the bed and gently climbed next to them. Daisuke's left arm was tangled with Sasuke's right and both were sprawled at odd angles. She sighed and carefully brushed some bangs away from Sasuke's eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'll make sure I'll be there…"

.a.

**TBC**

**Hey guys. I finally posted the sequel-ish thing. I don't have internet. All hail to the wireless phone, yet again…AAAAND I NEED A GOOD A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY. Infa-chan is busy with her fine-arts work, so she wont be able to beta anymore, so if anyone's interested PM me asap.**

**Words Of Wisdom:**

**An English professor wrote on the blackboard, "A woman without her man is noting" and asked the students to punctuate.**

**All male students punctuated: 'A woman, without her man, is nothing.'**

**All female students wrote: 'A woman: without her, man is nothing.'**

**Moral: it's just the matter how you punctuate life ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Addicted To Love**

**by rainbow spell**

**When**_you_Develop**The**_ability_To**Listen**_anything_Without**Losing**_your_Temper**And**_self-confidence_It**Meanz**_you_Have**Become**_Educated!_

**~*Chapter2*~**

**Mumma-Dusvidanya **_(search it on youtube guyz!)_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Uchiha Sakura slammed the alarm clock as gently as she could -with the full intention of squishing it into a useless plastic mold- without waking her babies up. It didn't work-the squishing part. Cussing inaudibly -Dai-chan! Dai-chan!-, she once again untangled herself from the mass of arms and legs and woozily glared her way to the wash. At least today wasn't going to be as lousy as yesterday...

Squishing some tooth paste on her tooth brush, she brushed her teeth violently, took a bath, wrapped herself into her fluffy pink robe and went out. Once again, she resisted the urge to squeal when she saw her babies snuggling into the covers. Making a little detour she kissed both of them on the forehead and then went to the cupboard. Daisuke's little white uniform hung between Sasuke's dominating black suits. Even all his boxers were black! She made a mental note to make a looooooong trip to the mall. No husband of her's was going to be color blind! Huffing, she took out Daisuke's uniform and one Sasuke's ridiculous black suits, all the while glaring at it. Laying both of them on the sofa, she went to Daisuke's side and lightly put her hand on his arm. "Wake up baby," she whispered.

Reluctantly, Daisuke's bleary eyes cracked open. Sakura kissed him on the forehead. Mikoto was still preparing a room for him so he had to sleep with them for a while. Sakura was totally dandy with it. Sasuke wasn't. He wanted to spend some time alone with her. Whatever that meant...

Brushing a hand through his hair Sakura helped him get down the bed and watched as he trudged his way to the bathroom. She smiled. He was just _so cute_!

She then dashed to the kitchen where she found Mikoto and Fugaku having breakfast—again. This time, she smiled at them, buttered a toast for herself and settled down beside Mikoto.

"You seem happy today," Mikoto smiled.

She grinned. "I'm going to burn Sasuke's clothes. Just looking forward."

Mikoto laughed. "I'm so glad honey."

Ayame trudged into the kitchen at that moment—with a very bleary Itachi following suit.

"Who's burning whose clothes?" she asked.

Itachi stumbled into a seat beside Fugaku.

Mikoto's eyes lit up. "Sakura-chan is burning Sasu-chan's clothes!"

Itachi snorted.

Ayame smiled. "Really now?"

"Yeah!" Sakura bit into her toast.

"And we can buy him rainbow boxers!" Mikoto gushed. "My baby's been color blind for way too long!"

Ayame laughed.

Sakura looked sheepish.

Fugaku appeared from behind the paper with a raised brow.

"I'm sure he'll cooperate, mother," Itachi deadpanned.

"Oh of course he would!" Mikoto swayed her hands breezily.

Everyone at the table stared.

"Where's Dai-chan?"

Sakura, who at that moment had been chewing on her second toast, choked on it and Mikoto had to pound her on the back. After recovering, she high tailed it out of there.

XOXO

"Are you cold?"

Daisuke shook his head no.

"Are you hot?"

He shook his head no again.

His Ma kissed him on the forehead. Why was his Pa asleep and he had to go to school? That was so unfair! And furthermore, the big-bad-ugly dark circles under his Ma's eyes were larger than usual! (But she was STILL pretty, Daisuke thought!) She was overworking again! He would talk to Pa when he got back tonight. Hmm.

"Alright baby-boy. Enjoy the day." And with another kiss on the forehead, Daisuke found himself in the car with grandMa.

XOXO

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura leaned on the sleeping form of her husband. "Wake up. You have to go to office."

He shifted and then cracked an eye open.

Sakura felt unadulterated affection warming up her chest. He looked so adorable! So she climbed in next to him. Now slightly awake, his arms wound around her instinctively. It was a gesture almost blatantly possessive, but protective at the same time. His head moved, settling on the crook of her neck and she ran her fingers through his locks.

"You have to get up you know?"

He sighed tiredly.

"It's okay. Tomorrow is your day off."

He snuggled deeper in her neck.

"_Sasuke_-_kun_…"

"Fine." And he got out bed and into the wash. Sakura propped her head on her elbows and stared at the black suit again. She swore then and there that she was going to burn them tomorrow. _All_ of them!

Sasuke appeared a few minutes later, took his clothes and went in again. He appeared two-minutes later, fully dressed. Sakura then busied herself with his tie while he stared down at her. After finishing, she looked up at him, smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He wound his arms around her waist.

"What?" She smacked him playfully.

He kissed her on the head.

She blinked and wound her own arms around his neck. "You know, you're not too shabby for an old man."

He snorted. "Old man?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You're _old_."

His lips twitched into a smirk. "Then you're not too shabby for an old woman."

She mock gasped. "How can you say that? I'm just sixteen!"

He raised a brow. "You're twenty-six. With a seven year old son."

Her smile widened. "Hmm. You got me old man."

He pecked her forehead.

"Say…you're pretty and I'm pretty. What say we start an affair?"

His smirk widened. He had missed this so much. "Really?"

"Mmhm."

He raised his other brow. "What about your son?"

She laughed.

Her laughter was like fresh breeze—it cleaned its way through his body, making everything feel good.

"I'm sure he'll like you, Pa."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon Sasucakes. You've got work and big-bad office to go to."

And she unwounded herself from him. Sasuke had never hated his office anymore.

XOXO

After force-feeding Sasuke a tad bit too much, both Mikoto (who had returned after dropping Daisuke to school!) and Sakura kissed him on the cheek and he was off to work. Sakura then proceeded to help a laughing Ayame clean the kitchen.

Mikoto joined them. "You can leave Sakura-chan. I'll help Ayame-chan."

Sakura dropped the dirty dishes into the sink and faced Mikoto. "Why?"

"Because you have work silly!" Ayame pinched her cheek playfully.

"Oh that," Sakura said and turned on the tap, not meeting any ones eyes. "I…quit."

The scraping and footsteps behind her stopped. She turned around to see that Mikoto and Ayame were frozen in place.

Sakura flashed them a smile and turned back to the dishes. "I wanted it that way."

"But Sakura-chan—"

"You've spent your life on—"

"Okay stop," Sakura raised her hands in defiance. "Mom, Ayame-chan, I quit because I wanted to. And I don't think anyone can change my mind."

A few minutes of silence later, Mikoto smiled reluctantly. "Sasu-chan's going go on a rampage."

Sakura sincerely hoped he didn't.

XOXO

It was almost eleven-fifteen when Sasuke returned to the manor. He flipped his coat over his left shoulder and made his way to the room. He'd spent the whole day in the meeting rooms listening and getting bored and glaring! It was always amusing to see the corporate honchos cowering in fear. Itachi had left at eight while he had remained to finish some paperwork all the while worrying sick about Daisuke. Sakura wasn't usually home before twelve and now he was late too. Sighing irritably he stopped in front of his door. The lights were on, meaning Daisuke wasn't asleep yet. He cursed himself inaudibly for being so irresponsible and opened the door. He froze. Sakura was sitting next to sleeping Daisuke on the bed, reading a considerably heavy volume of something.

He blinked.

She kissed Daisuke on the forehead and got up, looking at him in disapproval. At the moment, her body shapeless, dwarfed in a gray flannel robe over her pajamas. She appeared almost childlike with her long hair in a sloppy bun on top of her head—where wispy tendrils escaped its confinement, farming her face. To Sasuke, she looked exquisite.

"Sasuke-kun," she came forward, taking away his coat and putting both—her book and the coat—on the sofa before proceeding to loosening his tie. "You're late."

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You're early."

Her brow creased and her lips drooped into a slight frown and she busied herself with unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

Sasuke frowned, and gently taking both her hands in his one, he propped her chin up with the index of his other. "Sakura…"

A pause.

She opened her mouth once. Closed it. Opened it again.

He decided to give her a hand and dropping her wrists snaked his arms around her. "Sakura?"

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Sasuke-kun. I want to tell you something."

He tightened his arms around her as a 'go on' sign.

She took a deep calming breath, and then, "I quit work."

It took a moment for the words to register his brain and when they did, he scowled. "What? Sakur-"

"No, no listen," she bought a hand to cup his cheek, thumb caressing it slightly. "I quit because I wanted to, okay?"

His scowl loosened slightly. "I thought you loved what you did."

She grinned. "And it's about time I rejoined the living." Her grin dropped. She traced the bruise like marks under his eyes. "And it time you rejoin us too, okay?"

He sighed. "Is it really—"

"Yes Sasuke it is," she cut him off. "Look I…I've spent a better part of my life with work. I don't want that anymore." Her eyes pleaded with his. "I want to spend the rest of my life looking after my babies."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Babies?"

"Yeah." She kissed the side of his mouth tenderly. "You and Dai-chan. And Mom and Dad and Ita-chan and Ayame-chan…"

He sighed and traced the side of her jaw. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

He nodded. "Fine."

"Great!"

He kissed her then. It was soft, almost like the wind under a hummingbirds wing and like every other kiss they had shared, it was almost surreal.

"Thank you…Sakura."

**.a.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Your Love Is My Drug-Ke$ha**

**.a.**

Why**do**_Men_Hold**Ladies**_Hands_InThe**Corridors**Of_Malls?_

Coz**If**They_Leave_**Their**Hand_They'll_Run**To**Every_Single_Shop**In**The_Place._

It**Looks**Romantic_But_**Is**ActuallyEconomic. :p

**.a.**

Sakura opened the cupboard, took in a deep breath and took out a black dress shirt. Her eye twitched. She then walked towards the bed where Sasuke and Daisuke were sleeping.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Wake up!"

No one shifted.

She took another deep breath. "Sasuke! Wake up!"

Daisuke cracked an eye open and looked around. Both his eyes opened. He was very surprised to find that the arm he'd been snuggling into belonged to his Pa-not his Ma. He then looked at his Ma, who looking at his Pa with oddly murderous eyes with a black shirt in her hand. His Ma passed him a flying kiss with a pretty_pretty_**pretty** smile when she saw him awake and then turned on his Pa again.

"Uchiha. Last warning."

Daisuke stared at his Pa, who had yet move. Didn't he know that his Ma's warnings were to be taken seriously? And oh-was that a little smirk on his lips. That day, Daisuke learned that his Pa loved to tease his Ma.

"_Sasuke_!"

Daisuke looked at his Pa. Smirk was still in place. He contemplated poking him in the arm but thought better of it.

"Alright. You asked for it." She then walked to the side table where a jug of water was resting.

Daisuke raised a very amused brow, a smirk slowly adorning his small face. His Ma then poured the contents of that jug on his Pa's head—who then immediately shot out of bed with a scary scowl.

Sakura put the jug down and met Sasuke's glare with a triumphant smile.

"See this?" She shook the shirt in Sasuke's face for a moment or two. Then she held it in both hands. "This is a shirt."

Sasuke's brow twitched.

Daisuke stared.

Sakura then slowly tore said shirt into two halves.

The screech reverberated throughout the silent room. Then after two minutes—

"You owe me two-hundred dollars." And Sasuke fell onto the un-wet part of his bed again.

Sakura gaped at him in disbelief.

Daisuke smiled a small very_very_**very** rare smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You get out of that bed this instant!" Sakura said in a deceptively calm voice and then motioned for Daisuke to go into the wash—who hurriedly compiled.

"Sasuke?"

No reply.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He shifted slightly.

"Sasuke-kun," she sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to get you a new wardrobe."

He cracked open an eye.

Sakura laughed and pecked him on the forehead.

He raised a brow.

"Because," she frowned. "You've been color blind for way too long."

He twisted his mouth to the side. "I'm mot colorblind."

Brushing another hand through his hair, Sakura smiled. "Of course you're not."

His scowl deepened. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated."

"Aw but you still love it."

There was nothing he could say to that.

.a.

"Doesn't that look lovely!" Mikoto clapped her hands together.

Ayame cringed.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, then seeing Mikoto's face, thought better of it.

Sasuke flinched slightly. A surge of pity ran through him.

Mikoto was flustering—emotionally blackmailing—Daisuke to buy a frock. A frilly, puffy, lacy, girly _pink_ fairy-frock.

"Mom…"

"Yes Ayame-chan?"

"I don't think that's for boys."

"Nonsense!"

The shopkeeper was staring at the older female nervously.

"We'll buy you that Dai-chan!"

Daisuke cringed and hid behind his Ma's leg.

"You can pack that Mr. Shopkeeper." And then she went out of the shop, leaving Sasuke to pay for said frock.

Sakura squatted down to Daisuke's level and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry baby-boy."

Daisuke sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. She wound her arms around him. Daisuke always loved his Ma's hugs. They were always so warm and_and_**and** they _always_ made him feel better.

.a.

"Okay, how's that?" Sakura shifted the cap around Sasuke's head.

"I think he'll look prettier with the shade in front," Mikoto rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

Ayame bit down her cheek to hide a smile.

Daisuke looked at his Pa in wonder. (And why was the cashier lady making gooey eyes at his Pa?)

Sasuke sighed irritably. What did it matter if he wore the cap with the shade in front or back? It was still the same cap!

"Sakura-chan, try that one." Mikoto pointed at a red one that looked oddly like a girls' hat. Sasuke was just about to snap that _no_ he would _not_ wear that disgusting thing when Sakura promptly removed the old one from his head and smashed the other one on. So much for his protesting.

Mikoto hummed. "Revolve it a little so it fits better."

And Sakura did.

"You look adorable Sasu-chan!" Mikoto smiled brilliantly.

"Doesn't he Dai-chan?" Sakura turned to Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded faithfully.

Ayame laughed.

.a.

"It's too…"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke twitched. He hated Itachi for getting out of this and leaving him alone!

"Purple was never my Sasuke-chan's color." Mikoto mused.

"I guess…Oh! Look at that!" She took out a red polo out of the rack.

"Nice one Sakura-chan." Mikoto nodded in approval.

"I think this'll look good too." Ayame took out a dark-green tee shirt and held it against Sasuke.

"Yeah!"

"You'll look so pretty in it!" Mikoto gushed.

Sakura grinned. "Sasucakes always looks good in everything!"

Sasuke sighed.

.a.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"I think you should kiss Sasu-chan so he would stop brooding."

Sakura blushed.

"Mom!"

"What?" Mikoto shrugged. "Dai-chan's in the food court with Ayame-chan."

A sigh.

Both women turned behind to see a scowling Sasuke slouching his way through the crowd, hands stashed in the pockets of his slacks.

"See what I mean?" Mikoto nodded in his direction.

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke stopped in front of them, scowl permanently etched in place.

Mikoto smiled urging her to go forward.

She smiled and nodded. Standing on her tippy toes she pressed her lips lightly against his. And because she knew he didn't like PDA all that much, she pulled away a moment later.

But it was all that was needed to drag him for four more rigorus hours.

Who said shopping was easy? Especially buying a new wardrobe for one color-blind Uchiha Sasuke.

.a.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**5  
Lost**Inside**Your**Love**

**xoxo**

**rainbow**spell

**xoxo**

"You're _lame_..."

Both Sasuke and Daisuke looked up. Sasuke had been helping Daisuke with his jomework [which Daisuke thought that he _didn't _need because he was awesome and he was his Ma's son] but accepted so anyway because his Pa was just as amazing as his Ma...and there was this tiiiny little sum he couldnt solve [not that it tainted his awesomeness because he was just-as his Ma liked to put it-supremely awsomerific fanana-banana-tistic.

Sakura had been lazing around because she was just tired and her babies were working and she just loved them and she wanted to eat them but would never because that would be gross and then she'd had to kill herself but that was beside the point-God how she loved them!

Sasuke sighed. "Why?"

Daisuke blinked.

Sakura shifted and came between them. "Dai-chan your Pa is lame!"

Daisuke nodded-because he would never, ever disagree with his Ma.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Daisuke's book again.

"I mean heart problem? How _lame _is that, huh?"

Daisuke blinked again.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I mean for one second there I thought that it was true and God I was so scared!"

Daisuke nodded again, even though he had no idea what his Ma was talking about but he would always agree with his Ma!

Sasuke sighed again and pulled a nearby pillow to bury his face in it.

"...Just don't ever do that again, ok?" And she leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his head, burried her face in his shoulder and pulled Daisuke to herself.

"...Aa."

"My babies."

**XOXO**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Addicted to love  
by rainbow spell**

**The day i met you, was my favourite accident. And even today, I love those injuries.**

Tired from the day's work, Sakura slipped into the sheets right next to Sasuke—who was going through some files (and _not_ noticing her at _all_!). Pouting she shifted a little closer to him.

It was extremely infuriating that all she wanted to do was cuddle and her husband was not even noticing her. Very subtly, she shifted a _little_ more closer. When that didn't draw a response she got up huffily, ducked under his arm, wound her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Then she _felt_ Sasuke blink a moment before he shifted his chin on her head.

"Sakura…not now."

Pause.

A very long pause.

Then very slowly, Sakura shifted. She got up and looked him right in the eye. Any other person would've gulped, but Sasuke—with a very calm sense of superiority—just stared with raised brows.

Letting out a breath to calm herself, Sakura slowly retreated. "_Fine_."

**Xoxo**

Next morning, when Sasuke came into the wash and wound his arms around her waist, she wiggled out, smirked at him, and said, "Sasuke…not now."

**Xoxo**

When he came home at night she was already asleep…

On the edge of the bed…

With Daisuke on her side…

And no place for him to hold her…

His eye twitched.

_Damn_.

**Xoxo**

For the next two days Sasuke was carefully and very subtly kept at a respectable distance. Getting very annoyed and extremely pissed he finally manged to make her sit right next to him at breakfast.

Very inconspicuously, he slid his hand on her thigh, all the while eating his toast. Immediately Sakura choked on her juice. Slightly calming down she was overcome by a bout of hiccups. So Sasuke did what any other good husband would've done. He grabbed her by the hair and crashed his lips to hers—and gave everybody a good lesson on raping mouths. It was a good thing Daisuke had already gone to school. So smirking at the wide eyed, open mouthed stares from every occupant of the table, Sasuke got up and said very, very smugly, "Shock dissipates hiccups."

Flinging his coat on his shoulder, he made his way to the car.

That night, when he got home, Sakura was lying on the bed alone with no Daisuke in sight.

_Score_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Addicted to Love  
rainbow spell**

**.a. **

**Sometimes**, my _eyes_ _**are**_ jealous of my _heart_, **because**, _**sometimes**_ you're away _from_ my eyes, **but** you're **always** _here_ in my **heart**.

**.a.**

Daisuke was a very determined child. He liked to be the best at everything. Once he sought out to do something, he could not be deterred—except when his Ma told him to _just let it go and be happy_! So, he was pretty furious when he lost a thumb wrestling match with his Pa.

Glaring, he demanded another one.

He lost—again!

So he demanded another one and lost that too.

Just when he was about to demand another one, his Ma walked into the room with a tray. She smiled that pretty_pretty_**pretty** smile and handed him a humungous mug of chocolate milkshake and his Pa some coffee. But he was still really sour from losing so he turned to his Ma and gave her his best puppy dog eyes, pointed at his Pa and said, "He cheated."

His Ma smiled at him, squeezed him in a warm_warm_**warm** hug and kissed him on the forehead. "'Course he did."

Sasuke glared. "I didn't."

And Sakura turned to him then, squeezed him in a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "'Course you didn't."

"He did." Daisuke nodded.

"I didn't."

"You _diiiiiiiiid_!"

"You're just a sore loser."

"_Paaaaaaa_!"

"Be quiet! Both of you!" Sakura glared at them. One hand on the hip, she stared them both down. "Now, drink it up and we'll decide who is telling the truth."

Daisuke nodded eagerly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They both drank up their respected drinks.

"Ok, Sasucakes. Beat me and you I'll believe you weren't cheating."

"Fine."

They both settled down and Daisuke climbed onto Sasuke's back for a better view.

…

…

"You cheated."

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Daisuke stared in wide eyed fascination from his Pa's shoulder as his Ma lost the match. "No, I didn't."

"You _diiiiiiiiid_! I _never_ lose."

"You did now."

"But that's because you cheated!"

"You both are sour losers."

"No we aren't. You're a cheater." She slowly crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Daisuke also shifted around and hugged his Pa from the other side. Sasuke wound his arms around both of them and held tight.

"Meanie."

**.a.**

**TBC**


End file.
